Mindörökre
by Renkou
Summary: Yuki és Shuichi az évfordulójukra készülnek, ám előre nem látható, tragikus dolog történik Shuichivel. Yuki közel kerül a teljes őrülethez, Shuichi pedig a halállal néz farkasszemet.
1. Első fejezet

Fordítói megjegyzés: Ez egyáltalán nem a saját történetem (sajnos). Az eredeti szerző Nagi, a történet címe Always és szintén megtalálható a oldalon. Köszönet ezúton is neki, hogy engedélyezte a fordítást. Nagyon kedvelem ezt a történetet, habár, mikor elkezdtem olvasni és fordítani, még csak ez az egy fejezet volt belőle készen. Azért nagyon örülök a többinek is.

Mindörökre

„ Ne, Yuki…" Shuichi végigcsoszogott a padlón, leült a pamlagra, mialatt a szőkét figyelte, aki pillanatnyilag vele szemben ült… tehát a dívány másik végében. Pislogott egyet, majd megbillentette a fejét, miután a másik nem válaszolt a kérdésére, „Yuki…" nyafogott és közelebb csúszott a fiúhoz. „Yu~~~ki?"

„Mi van Shuichi?" Yuki csak egy rövid pillantásra méltatta a rózsaszín hajú fiút, mielőtt újra a papírra fordította volna a figyelmét.

Shuichi ezt úgy értelmezte, hogy itt a lehetőség egy kis gyilkolásra; megkaparintotta a papírt az írótól, a feje fölé tartotta, miközben terpeszben ült a férfi ölében; lábai mindkét oldalról körülvették őt. Körbefonta karjait Yuki nyakán, „Daijoubu ka, Yuki…?"

„Hm…" A szőke csak nézett a fiatalabb fiú szemeibe, és könnyedén megvonta a vállát, miközben a fiú dereka köré fonta karjait. Eh, minek tagadni, egészen jól érezte magát ma…

A borzas hajú elmosolyodott és egy rövid csókot adott Yukinek, „Olyan boldog vagyok…" Tétovázott, tekintete az író ingjének zsebében lévő kicsi dobozra esett, „Hm… mi az, Yuki?"

„Valami, amihez semmi közöd… Shuichi."

A fiatalabb fiú bólintott és gyorsan lopott egy csókot, mielőtt lemászott volna kedveséről, és az ajtó felé fordult volna. „Dolgozni kell mennem! De extra korán hazajövök, úgyhogy várj engem itthon…" Ezzel a fiú elment, kioldalgott a szobából.

Yuki mosolygott, Shuichi nem volt mindig púp a hátán ebben az átkozott időben… nagyritkán még élvezte is a fiú társaságát. Karcsú ujjaival végigsimította az ajkait, mintha azt a kicsi csókot ízlelgetné, amit Shuichi lopott tőle az imént. Aztán az előbb említett ujjaival kivette a kis dobozt az ingzsebéből. Tétovázott egy pillanatig, mielőtt előhúzta, és óvatosan kinyitotta volna. Egy nyaklánc és egy gyűrű Shuichinek. Eltűnődött, hogy vajon Shuichi emlékszik-e, hogy milyen nap van, és, hogy vajon tudja-e, hogy ez mennyit is jelent neki.

Nem hitte volna, hogy Shuichi ilyen sokáig együtt marad vele, különleges dolog volt, hogy valaki annyira szeresse őt, mint amennyire a rózsaszín hajú énekes tette. Igazából örült, hogy itt van neki Shuichi. Valószínűleg sohasem fogja teljesen bevallani, mit is érez a fiú iránt, hogy mennyire törődik vele, és, hogy mennyire szereti őt.

Nem tudta, mennyi időt töltött el a fiúra gondolva, de minden bizonnyal nem túl sokat és azonnal visszatért a valóságba, miután hallott egy hangos csattanó hangot és utána egy éles kiáltást. Egy ideig nem akart róla tudomást venni, egész addig, amíg fel nem ismerte a hangot… ekkor elszabadult a pokol. Pánikszerű gyorsasággal felpattant a díványról és majdnem kitörte a lakás ajtaját, majd a műveletet megismételte a ház bejárati ajtajával is.

Holtra váltan megállt, mikor meglátta azt, amit legkevésbé akart; Shuichit összetörve, élettelen halomként az út közepén, és egy fekete kocsit, ami teljes erőből beleszaladt egy közeli épületbe. Zihált, a száját összeszorította, míg a kedveséhez sietett. Nem jött ki hang a torkán, minden, amit tehetett annyi volt, hogy térdre esett és ringatni kezdte a fiút. Visszanyelte a könnyeinek árját, karcsú ujjaival végigsimította a fiú állának vonalát.

„Yuki…" Shuichi megpróbált suttogni, de erős fájdalom hasított belé, bíborszínű bőre természetellenesen élettelen színű volt. Kihunyt belőle a szikra. Egy karmazsinszínű erecske haladt le a szája sarkától az arcára. A szerencsétlen énekes magánál volt, túl nagy volt a fájdalma, hogy teljes egészében felfogja a sérüléseit. Sírt, azok a most halott szemek Yukire meredtek, aki csak most fogta fel, milyen szörnyű is ez a helyzet. De… arra gondolt, hogy nem is olyan rossz, ha a kedvese a karjában hallhat meg. Ajkai bágyadt mosolyra húzódtak, mikor Yukire nézett, aki feladta, és engedte a könnyeit szabadon ömleni.

A férfi szorosabban ölelte, és hagyta, hogy a doboz, amit a kezében tartott ráessen a fiatalabb fiú mellkasára. Nem tudta tovább visszatartani a könnyeit, úgy érezte, mintha az egész világ összeomlott volna benne. Bedobva ebbe a lidércnyomásos világba, a látomásai ködösek és homályosak lettek, érzései a felszínre törtek. Nem tudta, énjének melyik feléből jöttek... Talán, szívének az a kicsi része, amiben Shuichi volt, most kinyílt. Visszatartott annyi könnyet, amennyit csak tudott, imádkozott az istenekhez, hogy a bénultság, ami elöntötte, elmúljon és meg tudja menteni a kedvese életét. Azt kereste, mi mentheti meg őt.

Kicsi kezecskék matattak a dobozon, Shuichi minden erejét beleadta, hogy ki tudja nyitni. Kicsi ujjak kotorták ki a nyakláncot a helyéről. A fiú figyelme a gyűrű felé fordult, ami a láncon lógott. Közel húzta az arcához és tüzetesen megvizsgálta. Éppen csak észrevette a 'Szeretlek' szót a fémbe karcolva.

"Én..." a néhány gyorsabb lélegzetvételből Yuki érezte, hogy a fiúból elszáll az élet. Már nem tarthat sokáig. "... én is szeretlek, Yuki." A keze a saját dobozkája felé mozdult, Yuki bólintott. Shuichi keze a férfi nyitott jobbjába csúszott, majd visszahúzódott. Yuki ökölbe zárta a kezét, egy kicsi doboz feküdt a markában.

"Boldog évfordulót, Yuki..." Mondta a rózsaszín hajú fiú, és nézte, amint Yuki kinyitja a dobozt. Tudattalanul, de mindketten ugyanazt vették a másiknak, csak Shuichi a férfi nevét gravíroztatta a gyűrűbe. Kicsi különbség, de a mindenséget jelentette a megtört szívű Yukinek, aki már nem tudott segíteni, egy szívfájdító zokogásban tört ki, mikor egy apró csókot adott a haldokló fiúnak.

Ennyi kellett Shuichinek... ahhoz, hogy feladjon mindent, amit végül mindenképp el kellett dobnia. Ez a kis egyszerű csók, ami több szerelemmel volt telítve, mint amit eddig összesen kapott. Vett egy mély lélegzetet, mielőtt végleg kiengedte volna magából, mielőtt elengedte volna az egész életét.

"Mindörökké szeretni foglak, Shuichi." Yuki zokogott, mikor érezte, hogy kedvese mellkasa megemelkedik és utoljára lesüllyed, mielőtt a feje lehanyatlott volna, egy szörnyen szívszaggató zokogás rázta meg, ami megmentheti az ember lelkét. Olyan szorosan fogta a fiú testét, hogy teljesen összegörnyedt.

"... mindörökké szeretni foglak."


	2. Második fejezet

Mindörökre – 2. Fejezet – Bizarr Valóság.

"Elsőként közöljük a tragédiát: Shuichi Shindo, a Bad Luck nevű csapat énekese, balesetet szenvedett, és életveszélyes állapotban szállították kórházba. A kórház neve és a további információk közzétételéhez nem járultak hozzá az illetékesek. Naprakész információkat közlünk a témában."

Hiro lehalkította a közvetítést, leesett az álla, miközben a képernyőt nézte. Zöld szemei összeszűkültek a sokktól, ahogy megismételte a szavakat, amiket a bemondónő olyan kedvesen közölt az imént. Elismételte őket a fejében, még mielőtt tejes egészében felfoghatta volna, mit hallott. Aztán kirohant az ajtón, és bevágta azt maga mögött, mielőtt lerohant volna a motorbiciklijének parkolójához.

Óráknak tűnt, mire eljutott valahogy Yuki lakásáig, és amit ott talált, rosszabb volt az összes rémálmánál. Mindenhol rendőrök; kikérdezték a tanúkat és feltakarították a roncsokat. Hiro leparkolt a sarkon és leugrott a motorról, fenyő-zöld szemei kétségbeesetten kerestek bármit, aminek köze lenne Shuichi –hez. Talált valamit -- Yuki. Összehúzta a szemöldökét, odatörtetett a férfihez, akit éppen kérdésekkel bombáztak, és megragadta az ingének a gallérját, könnyekkel a szemében.

"M-m-m-mondtam, hogy vigyázz rá. MONDTAM, hogy ne tégy vele semmit, amitől bántódása eshet!!" Visszanyelt néhány könnycseppet és egy pillanatra elengedte a férfit, nem adott időt Yuki –nak, hogy válaszoljon, mielőtt a jobb arcába öklözött volna.

Yuki feje erőszakosan fordult abba az irányba, ahol a pofon érte az arcát, de nem viszonozta azt. Nem akart vele ebben az állapotban harcolni. A szemöldökeit összeráncolta, karcsú ujjait összehúzta és ökölbe zárta. "Nem tudtam...elképzelni róla ekkora felelőtlenséget..."

Hiro felmordult, "A szeretője vagy! Neked kellett volna vigyáznod rá! Ez nem történt volna meg, ha távol maradt volna tőled! Megmaradt volna a drágalátos magányod, nekem pedig Shuichi!"

"Ne döngölj bele a szarba még jobban! Van fogalmad róla, hogy ez milyen szörnyű érzés nekem?!"

"És NEKED van fogalmad róla, milyen szörnyű ez valakinek, aki még mindig SZERETI őt?!"

Yuki lemerevedett ettől. Sokkal jobban szerette Shuichi –t, mint amennyire elismerte volna, mégha úgy is kezelte néha, mint egy koloncot. Visszanyerte könnyeinek nagy részét, amik zavarában előjöttek, de felkavarták a fejlemények. Egyedül Hiro értette őt meg, egy könnycsepp csillant, és indult el a szőke férfi arcán. "Szeretem őt. Az egész… világomat odaadnám érte."

"Yuki..." Hiro sóhajtott, és egy lépéssel közelebb lépett, hogy átölelje az idősebb férfit. "..Sajnálom." Bocsánatkéréseket suttogott, miközben az idősebb férfi zokogott, majd mindketten a térdükre estek az utca közepén – az elutasított riporternő kihasználta a lehetőséget, hogy odafordíttassa a kamerát a történtek megörökítésére. Egyre elégedettebb lett magával. A média hatalmas sztorit csinál az esetből.


	3. Harmadik fejezet

Mindörökre – 3. Fejezet – Csendes Bánat

Hiro a kórház várótermében álldogált… a 239-es szoba ajtajában, a második emeleten. Hátát a falnak vetve és a hajával játszadozva várta, hogy befejeződjön Shuichi és Yuki találkozója. Ő lesz a következő, aki bemehet a szobába, és az egyetlen ok, amiért még itt kint van az, hogy úgy érezte, Yuki –nek kell egy kis idő, amit kettesben tölthet énekes barátjával.

Nehéz volt... elfogadni a valóságot – bevallani, hogy a legjobb barátja a halál küszöbén áll, és az élete egy vékony hajszálon függött, ami úgy tűnt, hogy minden egyes eltelt pillanattal tovább vékonyodik és sorvad. Boldog volt, hogy a rohammentősök vissza tudták hozni Shuichi -t... de egy része azt gondolta, hogy talán Shuichi jobban járt volna, ha engedik, hogy elmenjen. Holtan nem érezné azokat a fájdalmakat, amiket valószínűleg most igen.

. . . . . .

A rózsaszín hajú fiú azonnal kómába zuhant, hogy visszarángatták belé az életet. Nem tudott mozogni vagy beszélni... egyedül csak hallani és érezni. Senki nem tudhatta, milyen érzés lehet a helyében lenni – képesnek lenni, hogy érezze mások érintését, de képtelennek lenni ezeknek a viszonzására. Shuichi sírni akart, elmondani a belsejében érzett fájdalmat. A szeretője nevét akarta kiáltani. De képtelen volt rá. Semmi ilyesmit nem tudott tenni.

Csak végtelen sötétséget látott, különös, szikrázó kísértetalakokkal, melyektől rosszul volt, majd spirálisan forgó négyzeteket és háromszögeket a közepükben még nagyobb sötétséggel. Hallotta a léptek halk neszét, amint azok a kemény kőcsempés padlón koppantak… és érezte élete szerelmének édes parfüm-illatát, amint körüllengte őt. Azt gondolta, ezt csak ő érezheti, csak ő tudhatja, mennyire megváltozott a közérzete – mennyire felvillanyozta a napját. Yuki ott volt.

. . . . . .

Yuki megállt az ágy előtt, arany szemeivel a gyógyszerektől kábult Shuichi –t. Szinte beteggé tette magát – a fájdalomcsillapítókra gondolt, amit az orvosok beadtak a fiúnak… és a vérátömlesztésekre. Ó, Istenem, hogy szerette volna, ha a saját vérét adhatta volna a fiúnak. Bármit megadott volna, hogy újra lássa Shuichi mosolyát, hogy hallja őt nevetni, és a nevét mondani. Az életét is odaadta volna ezért…

Megfogta a fiú egyik abnormálisan sápadt kezét a sajátjával, észrevette, hogy megint csak úgy kell visszanyelnie a könnyeit. Shuichi olyan hideg volt – mintha jég lenne... olyan betegnek tűnt, olyan gyámoltalannak... olyan... halottnak. Gúnyosan elmosolyodott, mérgében összeráncolta a homlokát, mikor elfordította a fejét. "Még tovább itt kell tartanom téged... nem szabad, hogy elengedjelek. Nagyon sajnálom, Shuichi. Nem akartam, hogy ilyesmi történjen... nem is sejtheted, milyen borzalmas érzés ez nekem." Nem szólt többet, csak megölelte a fiú fejét, "Veled kellett volna lennem akkor..."

Yuki saját magát hibáztatta az egészért, Shuichi fájdalmaiért. Szabad kezével a fiú arcát cirógatta, miközben még egy pillantást vetett szerelme összeroncsolt testére. "Nem... tudom ezt elviselni, Shuichi. Fáj... Nagyon fáj. Túlságosan is." Mindent megtett, hogy elkerülje a sírást. Nem süllyedhetett le újra arra a szintre… mint ott az utcán Hiróval csak tegnap. Nem akart összeomlani egy sírásrohamban és egy síró, húsból és csontból álló oszloppá válni.

Az is eléggé szörnyű volt, hogy Shuichi ilyen helyzetbe került, és hogy ő saját magát hibáztatta érte... de újjabban rémálmai voltak... és hideg-meleg hullámai is. Nem tudott összefüggően gondolkodni, nem tudott írni... Csak azért hagyta el a lakását, hogy idejöjjön és meglátogassa a fiút. ...Néha még az ágyból sem tudott felkelni. Ezt nem tudta elviselni. nem tudott mindent feladni az életében és csak létezni, csak Shuichi miatt. Akarta, itt akart lenni, amennyi csak tudott a fiatalember mellett… de képtelen volt rá.

. . . . . .

Shuichi teljesen összeomlott, tudta, mit jelentettek azok a szavak. Yuki el fogja hagyni őt... de nem teheti. Nem, Yuki nem hagyhatja el őt, mikor ennyire szüksége van rá. Az író volt az egyetlen oka, hogy harcolt az életéért – amiért megpróbált itt maradni. '...Ne, Yuki...' gondolta, most hirtelen teljesen megértette azt a gyűlöletet, amit saját maga iránt érzett, hogy ilyen helyzetbe került. '...Nem teheted...'

Próbálta kinyitni a száját és mondani valamit, bármit... de nem tudta. Már semmire nem volt képes. A gondolatai végtelen hullámvasútként száguldottak, nem tudott másra gondolni, csak Yukire és az egyedüllétre. Nem akart egyedül lenni – szüksége volt Yukire, hogy vele legyen! Szüksége volt rá, hogy fogja a kezét és elmondja, mennyire szereti őt, szüksége volt a félig-meddig kíméletlen szavaira és arra, hogy követelje, hogy ne adja fel az életét.

Minden veszni látszott, Yuki elengedte a kezét.. és a lágy simogatás semmivé vált. Az egész beljseje sikoltott, meg akarta ragadni Yuki ingénel ujját és addig itt tartani, amíg jobban nem lesz... addig, amíg újra boldoggá teheti Yukit. Tudta, hogy ő az oka, hogy Yuki bánatos. Azért szomorú, mert ő balesetet szenvedett – mert kómában volt...

Egy árva könnycseppmek sikerült elszabadulni a fiú szeméből és végigfolyt az arcán, beleütközött az idősebb férfi bizonytalan hüvelykujjába, éppen mielőtt végleg megszakadt volna az érintés. Meg akart halni azonnal, el akarta hagyni ezt a világot. Yuki nélkül semmi értelme az életének.

. . . . . .

A szőke férfi pislogott, sarkon fordult, mielőtt akár még egy pillantást is vethetett volna a maga mögött fekvő Shuichire. Felemelte a kezét és kifejezéstelen tekintettel bámult a hüvelykujján levő sós cseppre. Ismét Shuichi felé fordult, látta a könnycseeől már megszáradt csíkot az arcán. Igen, tudta, hogy Shuichi mindent hallott... és biztos volt benne, hogy nagyon szomorú... de nem tudta ezt tovább csinálni.

Megrázta a fejét és újra az ágy felé csoszogott és végigsimított a fiú arcán a kezével, az ujjaival letörölt egy újabb könnycsíkot a fiú mozdulatlan testéről. "Sajnálom, Shuichi." ...Megfordult és távozott, csendben becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, mielőtt elhaladt Hiroshi előtt, és kiment a hallból.

Meggyőződése volt, hogy ez volt az egyetlen dolog, amit tehetett... elutasította a vörös hajú kérdéseit, miközben a lift érkezésére várt. Nem tudott beszélni a fiúval arról, mi történt a szobában. Sohasem értené meg – főleg akkor nem, ha Shuichi mégis felébred. Persze, ha egyáltalán felébred. Biztos volt benne, hogy elmondana mindent… egyetlen részletet sem hagyna ki a történetből. Hiro tudná... mindig, jó időben.

Mikor kifele menet, kilökte a bejárati ajtót és a járdára lépett, meg mert volna rá esküdni, hogy hallotta, ahogy Shuichi a nevén szólítja, és ez egyszer nem félt a térdeire hullni és mindenki szeme láttára zokogásban kitörni. Nem félt már semmitől, ami ez miatt történhet. Ez most több, volt, mint sírás – több volt, mint az a félénk pityergés, amit Hiróval megosztott a baleset napján. Az összes érzelme egyszerre áradt ki belőle - nem csak szomorúság vagy düh. Ez minden volt.

"Sajnálom."


	4. Negyedik fejezet

Mindörökké- 4. Fejezet – Bizonytalan Jövő

De Yuki akárhogyan is szerette volna hinni, hogy Shuichi a nevén hívta... biztosan tévedett. Ezt ő is tudta. Nem tagadhatta az igazságot - Shuichi kómában volt... és az orvosok szerint annak az esélye, hogy kilábal belőle, csaknem a nullával volt egyenlő.

Végül összegyűjtötte az erejét, hogy felemelje a zokogó önmagát a kórház előtti járdáról és elinduljon a kocsijához. Miután ledobta magát a vezetőülésre, ügyetlenkedett egy sort a kulcsokkal, de ködös szemein keresztül nem találta a helyeset. Végül feladta és az ölébe ejtette az egész csomót, miközben előredőlt, és a homlokát elég durván a kormánykerékbe verte.

"Nem tudom ezt csinálni."

. . . . . .

Hiro felsóhajtott és csalódottan rázta meg a fejét, mikor bement Shuichihez. Odacsoszogott az ágyhoz és leült a gyorsan vékonyodó fiú mellé. ...Vicces volt, hogy Shuichi mennyit fogyott – mennyi szín hagyta el a bőrét... mennyire élettelennek tűnt. Karcsú ujjaival kisimította a rózsaszín szálakat a fiú sápadt arcából, "Shuichi... nem tudom, hogy... Yuki mit tett... miért lépett le ilyen gyorsan... de remélem, nem volt túl rossz. Szeret téged, tudom, hogy szeret... ez... csak most nagyon nehéz neki, ennyi az egész. Ezen kívül... én mindig itt leszek neked."

… Megállt, homlokát ráncolva, miközben egy csókot adott a fiú kicserepesedett ajkaira, mielőtt ismét felegyenesedett volna, "Tudom, hogy nem helyettesíthetem azt, akit szeretsz... de mindig itt leszek neked. Nem érdekel, ha viszonzatlan is a szerelmem... amíg te boldog vagy, addig én is az vagyok. Elmennék a világ végére is, hogy láthassam a mosolyodat és ezt senki nem rombolhatja szét. Nem hagylak el téged... itt leszek veled, amikor felébredsz. Ígérem neked."

Hiroshi azt gondolta, milyen vicces, ahogy Shuichi mennyire semmibe veszi azt, hogy ő hogy szereti. Vagy semmibe veszi, vagy nem tudja felfogni. Együtt nőttek fel – ők voltak a világon a legjobb barátok... szinte sorsszerű volt, amikor Hiro észrevette, hogy szerelmes Shuichibe. Szerencsés volt, és habár féltékeny volt a fiú kapcsolatára Yukivel, sosem próbálta őket elválasztani egymástól.

. . . . . .

Shuichi meg akarta ölelni Hirót, köré akarta fonni a karjait és egy minden eddigivel versenybe szálló ölelésbe akarta vonni a fiút. Meg akarta köszönni neki és el akarta mondani, hogy milyen hálás, amiért ilyen barátja van, mint Hiro. '... Tudom, tudom... Istenem, ötleted sincs...' Felugrott volna, ha tud, mikor megérezte a másik ajkait, amint végigsimítják az övéit. Elvörösödött és megijedt volna...

Megint rosszul kezdte magát érezni, hogy nem tud mit tenni, csak fekszik itt, mint valamiféle nagyra nőtt baba. ...A halál gondolatai kúsztak a fejébe. Elkapott egy rövidke pillanatot, hogy milyen lesz a világ utána... Habár kurta volt, de valahogy bámulatos. Ragyogó színek és pasztellek... Talán ez az volt, amit látni _akart_.

Végtelen sötétség. Csak ez volt most neki. És a fájdalom, Istenem... a fájdalom időnként túl sok volt, hogy elviselje, de a gyógyszerek, amiket kapott elég jól dolgoztak. Az egyetlen fájdalom, amit nem tudtak eltompítani, a fájdalom volt a szívében... nem bírta elviselni, amik történtek. Yuki elhagyta őt és Hiro sokkal több mindent beismert, mint amit kellet volna neki. Shuichi gondolatai ezek körül keringtek... úgy érezte, mintha valami ragacsos anyaggal lenne tele a feje.

De képes volt még érezni – érezte, amint az élete megszökik előle, mielőtt még visszatért volna. Érezte, amint a szíve lassulni kezd, hallotta, ahogy a légzése reszelőssé válik, majd elhúzódik. Úgy érezte, ettől darabokra szakad belül – gyűlölt belegondolni, hogy az élete a gyógyszerektól, vérátömlesztéstől és ilyesmiktől függ - ... nem. Nem ezektől függ. Hanem saját magától.

Saját magától függ, hogy folytatja – Hiroshi szerelmétől és barátságától. ...Attól az embertől, aki elhagyta őt. Az arrogáns írótól, aki a legtöbb érzését a szívének egy kis csücskébe zárta és csak akkor osztotta őket meg, amikor látta, hogy szükséges. Shuichi letört volt. Nem tudta elhinni, mennyire számítottak más emberek az ő boldogságához... és mennyi ember hagyta figyelmen kívül a feltétlen szeretetét.

De soha nem tudta, hova vezeti ez majd – hogy fognak az emberek iránti érzései megváltozni. Mi fog történi vele és Yukivel? Nem tudta. Vajon a rajongói cserbenhagyják őt...? Vajon az ő zenei karrierje derékba törik-e, mire kikerül a kórházból...? Vagy talán... talán ebben az ágyban fog meghalni, és a szerelme helyett a legjobb barátja lesz itt vele?

Nem. Shuichinek szembe kell néznie a ténnyel - Yuki nem jön ide többet. Akkor most mi legyen? Csak élni kell a napokat pillanatonként. Nem aggódhat Yuki miatt, amíg ennek vége nem lesz – nem tud vele megbirkózni. Szívszorító volt.

. . . . . .

Hiro mosolygott, miközben karcsú ujjai már a fiú állkapcsánál jártak, "Tudom, mennyire szereted őt, Shuichi. ...De van valaki, aki jobban szeret téged, mint amennyire ő képe lenne. Ő olyan hűvös és távolságtartó... de... nagyon szeret téged. Annyira ártatlan vagy... de nagyon büszke vagyok rád. Nem engedem, hogy elhagyjon téged – még akkor sem, ha ő azt akarja... mert te azt mondtad, hogy ne, és elvárom, hogy túléld ezt az egészet." Miután egy csókot adott a fiú arcára, lábra állt és kifelé indult a szobából. Halkan csukta be maga után az ajtót, ahogy az előtérbe lépett.


	5. Ötödik fejezet

Mindörökké – 5. Fejezet - Szívroham

Már egy hete múlt, hogy Yuki elhagyta... és az állapota nem lett sokkal jobb. Hiroshi minden nap meglátogatta – gyakran egy csokor friss virág kíséretében. Shuichi ezt könnyedén meg tudta állapítani, mert olyankor a szoba egyszerre csak megtelt különböző virágok édes illatával. De ez is kevés volt ahhoz, hogy felvidítsa a fiú lelkét és érezte, hogy Hiro is tudja ezt...

A szíve lassan cserbenhagyja őt – és ezt az ápolók és orvosok fél füllel elcsípett beszélgetéseiből kellett megtudnia, akik teljesen közömbösek voltak az iránt a tény iránt, hogy Shuichi még hallja őket. Nem jósoltak számára hosszú időt, nem gondolták, hogy ennyit fog dolgozni azon, hogy az a vékonyka fonalat egybetartsa, ami már foszladozni kezdett.

Érezte ezt a csontjaiban... hogy milyen gyengévé vált, hogy mennyire katasztrofálisan érezte magát. Elsöprő és állandó reménytelenség érzése lebegett körülötte... egyre nehezebbé vált számára, hogy egyenletesen tartsa a pulzusát.

. . . . . .

Hiroshi felsóhajtott, csüggedten rázta meg a fejét, ahogy a fiú kezeit fogta a sajátjában. "...Büszke vagyok rád, Shuichi, nagyon sokáig kitartottál. Te... nagyon szerencsés vagy, oké? Ilyen hatalmas akaraterőd van..." Elfojtott egy kuncogást, "Olyan sok jókívánság-kártyát kaptál a rajongóidtól... és még Sugurutól is egyet. Aggódik érted... Ryuichi nagyon hiányol... és azt üzeni, hogy bocsáss meg, amiért eddig nem tudott meglátogatni... Próbált elszabadulni, de... tudod te is, milyen népszerű a Nittle Grasper... Szóval... tettem neked egy szívességet..." Elhallgatott... és Shuichi hamarosan bizonytalan léptek hangját hallotta.

"Shu~ichi!" Egy ismerős hang csendült fel a szobában, "Jobban kell lenned, na no da!" De a vidámság Ryuichi hangjában lassan bánattá változott és a fiú felsóhajtott. "...Shuichi." Szipogta Ryuichi egy könnycsepp utat talált a szeméből, mielőtt megfordult és kiviharzott a szobából. Nem bírta az egyik legkedvesebb barátját ilyen állapotban látni... nem tudott csak állni úgy, hogy nem képes őt átölelni és nem képes rajta a megszokott kisfiús vidámsággal csüngeni.

Hironak elakadt a lélegzete, ahogy látta az idősebb férfit elmenekülni... de tudta, hogy itt más nem tud semmit sem tenni. Ryuichi az, hát, Ryuichi... és megvannak az okai, amiért ezt tette. "Tudom..." suttogta, "... nekem is nehéz volt." Visszafordult Shuichihez és gyengéden megdörzsölgette a fiú jéghideg kezeit. "...És még mindig az." Félrebillentette a fejét, majd megfordult, mert hirtelen lépéseket hallott. Ryuichi visszatért volna?

Leesett az álla, mikor meglátta, ki érkezett. Hirtelen elengedte a fiú kezét és néhány lépést hátrált tőle. Fenyő zöld szemeivel a padlót bámulta, ahogy leült egy üres székre majd keresztbe tette a lábait. Nem fog egy szót sem szólni... de el sem fogja hagyni a szobát.

Yuki pár pillanatra megállt az ajtóban, hogy rendezze a légzését, ami csaknem duplája volt a normálisnak. Hiroshi tudta, mi történhetett – Yuki biztosan hallotta a híreket, amik miatt mindenki aggódott... A szőke egy sóhajtás után végre elindult az ágy felé...

De túl késő volt... a szobában megszokott állandó pityegés hirtelenjében egy elmúlhatatlan hosszú kiáltássá változott. Csaknem kiáltásnak hangzott, Hiroshi felpattant és az ágy végéhez botorkált, Yuki egy pillanatra kővé dermedt, amíg felfogta, mi történt – aztán futni kezdett... az ágy mellé rohant.

"Shuichi!" A szőke mindkét kezét a fiú mellkasára tette és pumpálta olyan erősen, ahogy csak bírta, "SHUICHI!!" Már kiabálta, ekkor megérezte a vörös hajút, aki hátulról a dereka köré fonta a karjait és próbálta őt félrehúzni. "...Tarts..."

"Yuki..." motyogta Hiroshi zokogás közben, ".. Yuki, sajnálom... Nem... már nem tehetünk semmit..." Megpróbálta féken tartani Yukit – és megvédeni magát a rúgásaitól és kiabálásától...

"Nem lehet..."

"Áá, sumimasen!" Egy ápolónő jött be és kitessékelte a férfiakat az előtérbe, miközben orvosok érkeztek, hogy stabilizálják a helyzetet, "Most menniük kell!" És ezzel megpróbálta becsukni az ajtót, de Yuki keze az útban volt. Zavarodott, sűrű pislantásokkal nézett a férfire.

"Demo... Shuichi..."

"...Minden megteszünk, amit csak tudunk." és az ajtó becsukódott, ahogy a férfi elhátrált tőle.

Hiroshi leült egy székre a váróban, Yuki szembe ült le vele, a homlokát a vörös hajú térdére hajtotta. Karcsú újjak játszottak lassan az arany hajban, ahogy Hiro megpróbálta megnyugtatni az írót. "Daijoubu, Yuki... nem fogja ilyen könnyen feladni..."

"Egyszer már elveszítettem őt, az maga volt a pokol... nem veszíthetem el újra. Nem így..."


	6. Hatodik fejezet

Mindörökké – 6. Fejezet – Az Álmaim…

- Mit művelnek ilyen sokáig?! - kérdezte, Yuki. Nagyon aggódott a fiúért, akit az óta betoltak a műtőbe. Aranyszín szemeit félig behunyta, ahogy a falnak támaszkodott, majd lassan elkezdett a padló felé csúszni, az arcát a kezeivel eltakarva. Szemeiből kristálytiszta könny patakzott, ahogy megpróbálta magát meggyőzni, hogy minden rendben lesz.

Hiroshi az órára pillantott, aggódó szemeit a kör alakú tárgy mutatóira szegezte, keresztül az üveg által visszatükrözött képén. Reggel fél egy. … Már hat órája vártak bármi információra Shuichiról, és ez idő alatt hasztalanul próbálták őket eltávolítani a kórházból -- Yuki elutasította a távozást… és Hiro hajlott arra, hogy vele maradjon. Hiroshi arra gondolt… hogy talán ez a megfelelő idő a távozásra. - Yuki… - kezdte, a férfira fordítva a tekintetét, ezzel bíztatva őt felállásra. De… ennek ellenére, nehéz volt számára megtörni Yuki mozdulatlanságát. - … Itt az ideje, hogy hazatérjünk.

Yuki tétovázva kelt fel, karjai céltalanul hullottak le a teste mellé. Aranyszínű szemeit lehunyta, ahogy a kijárat felé csoszogott, Hiroshi szorosan mögötte ment, mintha csak tolta volna kifelé a dupla ajtón. Aztán kilépett… úgy tűnt, mintha ez lett volna az első lépés az életében… ki abba a világba, ami elhitette vele, hogy megszabadítja a fájdalomtól, amint eddig keresztülment. Aztán hirtelen mozdulatlanná dermedt, lehorgasztott fejjel körülnézett, majd teljes figyelmét a nyakában függő láncra fordította.

Hiroshi megállt mögötte, fenyő-zöld szemeiben megy árva könnycsepp jelent meg, ahogy az idősebb férfi vállára tette a kezét, hogy megnyugtassa. - Daijoubu, Yuki… mindannyian… tudtuk, hogy egyszer megtörténik… előbb vagy utóbb… Legalább nem szenved már… - Ő elég jól tartotta magát, már ahhoz képest, hogy technikailag elveszítette a legjobb barátját… Legalábbis kívülről így tűnt… pedig mélyen belül a szíve milliárd apró darabra tört és lángra kapott.

- Nem tudok… így élni, Hiroshi… nélküle… nem tudok…

- … Segítek neked… Shuichi nem akarná, hogy összetörj, Yuki. Jobban szeretett téged, mint bárki más, nem akarna így látni…

- De képtelen vagyok. Nélküle… képtelen vagyok…

. . . . .

Egy hét telt el… az óta a nap óta… Yuki alig-alig aludt és éppen csak eleget evett ahhoz, hogy életben maradjon. Az összes éjszakáját megfertőzték a volt szerelmével kapcsolatos álmok, annyira, hogy mikor felébredt… abban reménykedett, hogy a karjaiban találja a fiút, helyette az üresség fogadta. …Csak üresség a fiú illatával. Shuichi álmaiban újra a szeretője volt, az az ember, aki elfeledtette vele a múltbeli eseményeket. Egy szerető, aki a fantáziájában tanyázott, de elmenekült minden más elől... Vágyakozott utána nappal is, mikor lehunyta a szemeit, hogy együtt legyenek újra.

- Nem is írt az óta a nap óta semmit… nem gondolod, hogy itt az ideje, hogy tovább lépjen?

- Túlságosan megérintette az a fiú… Nem kellett volna annyira belehabarodnia.

- Csak el kellene őt felejtenie… Azt hallottam, hogy a fiú legjobb barátja megpróbál neki segíteni, hogy túljusson rajta.

- Igen, de ez már hónapokkal ezelőtt volt… Úgy hallottam, kicsit többet is csinálnak, mint a sírás egymás vállán!

- Nem hiszem!

- Fogadok, hogy igen! Tudod, hány szeretője volt ennek az Eiri fickónak, még akkor is, mikor azzal a fiúval volt! És ez a Nakano… ő olyan forma, hogy csinálna ilyesmit. Emellett többé nincs Bad Luck… Hacsak nem találnak egy új énekest… Miért ne kószálhatna ez a kettő együtt?

Úgy tett, mintha nem érdekelnék a pletykák, amik a városban keringtek… bárhol, ahova ment, mindenhol, ahol csak meg merte mutatni az arcát… a pletykák követték. És azok a szemek, amelyek egyszer csak halálossá, gyilkossá váltak, ahogy megcsillantak a napfényben vagy az utcai lámpák fényében, gyűlöletet sugároztak, amit körülötte mindenki érzett. Mindenki róla beszélt… és Shuichiról.

Hiroshi, aki nem hagyta el őt a Shuichi halála utáni első pár hét után sem, eldöntötte, hogy lassan eltávolodik a férfitól, mert nem akart tanúja lenni Yuki legrosszabb magatartásának. De Yuki élvezte a fiú társaságát, ketten együtt képesek voltak a rágógumi-rózsaszín hajú fiatal halálával a szívükön keletkezett sebeket gyógyítgatni. Nagyon közel álltak már egymáshoz, még Tohma sem volt képes szétszakítani őket úgy egy hónapig. Természetesen a kapcsolatuk szorosabbá vált, mint némely testvérpáré, annak ellenére, amit a többség gondolt róluk.

Csoszogva járt az utcán, mindkét kezét a nadrágzsebébe tartva, ahogy a nyüzsgő tömegen törte át magát. Miért van itt ennyi ember, nincs nekik máshol dolguk? Késő volt… Nem is igazán tudta, hogy miért jött ki… Talán, csak, hogy múljon az idő. Vagy lehet, hogy azért járkál, hogy megtaláljon valamit, amit elveszített… még akkor is, ha nem emlékszik, mi volt az.

Lesütötte a szemeit, végre átvágott a tömegen és csendesen becsusszant az épületbe, ahol lassan a lift fellé vette az irányt, majd az egyik ujját a különböző gombok egyikére fektette. Egy halk sóhajtással végighúzta a jobb kezének ujjait a hajában, mielőtt a kicsi helyiségbe lépett, alighogy kinyílt az ajtó… hogy aztán türelmetlenül várja, hogy becsukódjon. Miért van az, hogy amikor ágyba kívánkozik, akkor minden olyan lassan történik? …Érezhetné már Shuichi illatát.. Már láthatná őt, mikor lehunyja a szemét.

A kemény falnak támaszkodott, kezei újra megtalálták az útjukat a zsebébe, mielőtt kilépett a liftből. Hátranézett a válla felett, mintha arra számított volna, hogy olyasmit fog látni, amit más nem láthat. Hogy hallani fog valamit, amit más nem. Shuichi nevetését, ami kitölti a liftet és az első csókjuk ismétlését… Talán azt, ahogy a fiú ránézett azokkal a csodálatos lila szemeivel, azt, ahogy beszélt hozzá… az illatát…

Yuki nem bírta tovább. Gúnyos mosollyal a lakásának ajtajához csoszogott, a homlokát az ajtónak támasztotta, amíg a kilinccsel babrált… Csak éppen egy apró fordítás és az ajtó kinyílott… Nem zárta volna be? Vállat vont, nem akart most ilyen dolgokra gondolni, majd belépett a lakásába.

_Ore no shigusa manete waratta kimi no koe mo omoi dasu… kimi to aruku yoru no shiin wa orenji iro fotogurafu…_

Yuki hunyorított és felhúzta a szemöldökét, ahogy az ismerős hang végighullámzott a lakásán. Aranyszínű szemei összehúzódtak, ahogy lassan elkezdett emlékezni a dalra… De miért szól? Ő egészen biztosan nem kapcsolta be… képtelen volt Shuichi énekét hallgatni, mióta… az óta a nap óta…

_Kage ni otoshita uso to… ore no wagamama o yurushita… kimi no namida ga ima demo…_

Miért szól…? Yuki megdöbbenve állt, miután belökte és bezárta a bejárati ajtót, emlékek kergették egymást az elméjében a fiúról, képtelen volt akár egy lépést is megtenni.

_Nani mo iwazuni toki wa nagereru… yagate kuru asa no hisashi ni tokeru youni sora ni kieru saigo no yoru wa doko ni mo nakute… Okizari no ore no kokoro o tsuki dake ga ima mo miteru…_

- … Miért? …Ez valami ostoba tréfa? …Még csak… nem is…

_…Kimi ni aitai yukitai ikareteru bureikii wa tomaranai mou dare ga tometemo… Jyoushiki no fensu ni buchi ataru tabi ni tsuyokunaru kara… kabe o nori koete kasoku suru…_

Valami nem stimmelt… ez nem az előbbi számhoz tartozott… egy másik rész volt… Hirtelen, mintha áramütés érte volna, észrevette – nem volt zene… csak ének. A kedvesének magabiztos hangja… énekelt… Nincs zene. Csak a szöveg. Tett pár lépést előre, éppen csak odáig oldalazott, hogy ráláthasson a CD lejátszójára… Nem volt bekapcsolva… és az éneklés lassan halk dúdolássá alakult… Nem CD…

Aranyszínű szemei tágra nyíltak, ahogy futásnak eredt, éppen csak elkerülve a falakat. A szobája felé tartott, majd egy pillanatnyi motozás után kitárta az ajtót. Belépett a szobába, a tekintetét a padlóra szegezve, vékony ujjait a nyaklánc köré fonta, amit viselt.- Ez őrület… Ilyen dolgok nem történhetnek… Az emberek nem térnek vissza a halálból…

- Yuki…

Felemelte a tekintetét és lassan körbejáratta a szobán, amíg egy tágra nyílt lila szempárt nem pillantott meg. Leesett az álla, a karjai a teste mellé hullottak, ahogy a fiúra meredt… a fiúra, akit elveszített… Shuichire…

_…I can't stop lovin' you._

Érezte, hogy kibuggyannak a könnyei, ahogy hitetlenkedve bámult, arany szemei olyan tágra nyíltak, hogy az csaknem mulatságos volt. Tett egy óvatos lépést… amit egy újabb, majd egy újabb követett, amíg elérte a fiút, egyik kezét felemelte és Shuichi arcára tette, majd karcsú ujjait végigfuttatta a fiú arcának vonásain. - Shu-Shuichi…

- Hazajöttem. - Apró kezeit felemelte, hüvelykujjának ujjbegyével óvatosan kitörölte kedvesének aranyszínű szemeiből a könnycseppeket, mielőtt az megölelte volna. Karjait Yuki nyaka köré fonta, arcát az idősebb férfi mellkasába temette.

- Istenem, hogy szerelek, Shuichi… El sem tudod képzelni…

A félig elsötétített ablakon beólálkodó holdfény megvilágította a két álló alakot, mielőtt az ágyra vetődött volna… És hónapok óta először, Yuki arra ébredt, hogy álmai szelleme végre a karjaiban alszik… és eldöntötte magában, hogy soha többé nem fogja magától értetődőnek venni ezt a boldogságot. Soha többé nem fogja elveszíteni a fiút… azt akarta, hogy Shuichi vele legyen. Szüksége volt rá.

Karcsú ujjaival elsimította a rózsaszín selyemtakarót a fiú alvó arcáról, ahogy nézte őt. Egy pillanatra elkalandozott a tekintete Shuichi arcáról a nyakában viselt nyakláncra. - Mindörökre, Shuichi… az idők végezetéig… Amíg a csillagok elhalványulnak, amíg a víz nem folyik tovább… amíg minden megszűnik létezni… addig foglak szeretni…

~Owari~

**A/N***Most IGAZÁBÓL, végre. ^_^ BEFEJEZTEM ezt a történetet. Köszönöm nektek, akik olvastátok! Nagyon szeretlek titeket és külön köszönet a véleményezőknek. ^_^ Mindem hozzászólásotokat nagyra értékelem! Az _In the Moonlight_ és a _Break Through_ fordításait (mert ezeket használtam fel a történetben, ha nem jöttetek rá) megtaláljátok az oldalon. ^_^; Mellékelem a felhasznált részek fordítását…*

**T/N***És igen! Végre a történet végére értem. Pár évembe telt csak. :P Na, igen, úgy négy évig csak békésen pihent az egész egy cd-re kiírva, amikor megtaláltam. Szerintem Nagi már nem is emlékszik, hogy egyáltalán nekiálltam a fordításnak. Én tutira elfelejtettem volna. Köszönöm mindenkinek, aki tartotta bennem a lelket és további munkára ösztökélt. Sokat jelentett. Egyszer, ha majd lesz kedvem és időm, akkor átírom a többi fejezet párbeszédeit a magyar szabályok alapján. Most pedig a dalrészletek fordítása (az angol szöveg alapján).

In the Moonlight (A holdfényben)

a viselkedésem a nevetés utánzása még akkor is, amikor a hangodra emlékszem. Az éjszaka képe, amikor együtt sétáltunk, már csak egy narancssárga fénykép.

Elfelejtetted a hazugságokat, amik a sötétségbe hulltak és az önzésemet, de a könnyeid még mindig…

Egy szót se szólunk, az idő csak rohan; az égre felkúszik a közelgő hajnal fénye, mintha csak beleolvadna. Azon az utolsó éjszakán, nem számít, hol is történik, már csak a hold tekint le a magányos szívemre.

Break Through (Törj át)

Menni akartam, hogy beléd szeressek; még az ádáz fék sem állíthatott volna meg, már nem érdekel, ki próbál megállítani. Ahányszor csak megütöm, egyre erősebbé válik és áttöri az átlagos érzékelés határait, átugrok a falon és felgyorsítok…

Nem tudlak nem szeretni téged.


End file.
